fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bolt Arriaga (2099: Rebooted)
B2F810D2-2831-4D37-912D-E341D9225769.png D8BA0B7C-4859-47D9-BCF0-FFBBA9A2DD41.png A18C6653-E325-41D3-8088-AF6F817758D4.png B9118F05-D61A-4706-A95B-01F85F841B3E.png |-|1= |-|2= Summary Bolt Arriaga is one of the Protagonists of 2099: Rebooted and the leader of the Planeteers. He is one of the youngest in the Arriaga clan, proud and fast warriors who can manipulate electricity, the weather, and many more things. In order to live up to his family's legacy, his mom and dad sent him to train with Richard and Jena Adapin in the ways of being a hero. Appearance and Personality In the Prologue/Legends Arc, he wears a yellow gakuran outfit. Personal Stats [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Alignment Alignment]: Neutral Good to Chaotic Good Name: Bolt Arriaga ''' '''Origin: 2099:Rebooted Gender: Male Age: 13|16|17-20| 21 by the end of the Series ''' '''Classification: Human-Elf Hybrid, the Lightspeed Swordsman, Leader of the Planeteers Date of Birth: November 4th, 2083 Birthplace: Jewel Village ''' '''Height: 5ft 3in| 5ft 11in| 6ft 4in| 6ft 8in Weight: 95 lbs| 128 lbs| 138 lbs| 160 pounds Likes: Bringing Justice and Pain to Criminals and Villians, Breaking his Limits, Silence Dislikes: Pain, Sadness, Loud noises, being merciful, Romance Movies, Rats Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Yellow Hobbies: Training Values: Bring those who are evil to Justice and making them suffer Marital Status: Single| Dating Ira in the Legends Arc| Married to Ira at the end of the Series Status: Alive Affiliation: The Planeteers Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 8-A, Low 7-C ''' in Thunder King Form| '''7-B, High 7-A In Thunder King Mode| 6-C, High 6-C in Thunder King Mode, 5-C with the power of humanity| 6-B, High 6-B in Thunder King Mode, 5-C with the Power of Humanity| 6-A, High 6-A in Thunder King Mode, Low 5-B| 5-B, 5-A in Thunder King Mode, Low 4-C with the power of Humanity Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid-Low; Regenerated from a massive cut on his chest.), Matter Manipulation(On a Quantum Scale), Intangibility (By phasing through matter on a Quantum Scale.), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction(can hurt Zephyr in his Non-Corporeal form), Acausality (type 3; Is connected to his Original Counterpart.), Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, and Accelerated Time Bolts (Can age his opponents rapidly with this ability.), Durability Negation via several powers, Personal Time (Can Manipulate his own personal time to increase his speed even further.), Speed Strike, and Spatial Manipulation with the Chrono Slash, Temporal Erasure via Chrono Slicer, Power Nullification via EMP, Tachyon Manipulation, BFR (Can send opponents out of space and time via speed), Void Manipulation with the Black matter Bolt attack, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the personal gravity of others), Time Travel, Absorption (Can absorb speed.), Personal Physics (Can control his own personal physics), Hypercongnition (Can think of hundreds of plans in seconds.), Precognition (Can instantly gain knowledge of multiple futures and what to do to avoid them.), Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation, Longevity, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, limited Elemental Magic, Instinctive Reaction (Can easily dodge nearly any attack, even conceptual attacks.) |-|Thunder King Mode= All powers Vector Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Psuedo-Flight, Matter Manipulation, Unrestricted Movement, Regeneration (Mid; Regenerated from having half of his brain blown off.) |-|Power of Humanity=All powers, plus Freedom, Combat Embodiment, Blessed, Strength Embodiment, and Prime Being (Has the powers of the First Human.), Cosmic Manipulation |-|Resistances=Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Body Control, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Void Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3 and low 2), Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Power Nullification (Resisted Alana's skill erasure.), Law Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Reality Warping [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Multi-City Block, Small Town Level in Thunder King Mode (Equally Matched Damus on numerous occasions, even beating him a few times.)| City Level, Large Mountain Level in Thunder King Mode (Created a storm the size of Hawaii, which would take 80.1 Megatons.)| Island Level, Large Island Level in Thunder King Mode (Kicked a 4 ton Boulder at the speed of light, which would be 77.94 gigatons.), Moon Level with the Power of Humanity. (Curbstomped and Defeated Kazmir, who destroyed the moon.)| Country Level, Large Country Level in Thunder King Mode (Comparable to Xodros.); Moon Level (Pulverized a Moon.), Moon Level with the Power of Humanity (Stronger than Before.)| Continent Level, Multi Continent Level in Thunder King Mode, Small Planet Level with the Power of Humanity (Could Break a Planet in half.)| Planet Level, Large Planet Level in Thunder King Mode, Small Star Level with the Power of Humanity [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Sub-Relativistic, Relativistic In Thunder King Mode (Can Outpace Electrons Which Can move about 1% the Speed of Light.)| Relativistic; FTL In Thunder King Mode. (Faster than Lycan Damus.)| FTL; FTL+ In Thunder King (Can see Tachyon particles as frozen.); FTL+ '''With the Power of Humanity (ran across the Circumference of Jupiter in 1/10 of a second, which would be 14.65c)| '''MFTL; MFTL+ in Thunder King Mode (Dodged Athena’s arrows, which could reach another Solar System in a 5/10ths of a seconds, which would be 998.5c), MFTL+ '''With the Power of Humanity.| MFTL+, '''MFTL+ in Thunder King Mode (Was able to intercept a Martian Ship, which can travel intergalactic distances in minutes.), MFTL+ With the Power of Humanity| MFTL+, MFTL+ in Thunder King Mode, MFTL+ '''with the Power of Humanity (Faster than Before.)| '''Immeasurable (Transcended Time and Space on a 5-D scale.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]: Class 100, Class M in Thunder King Mode, Class G with the Power of Humanity [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Multi Block Class, Small Town Class| City Class, Large Mountain Class| Island Class, Large Island Class, Moon Class| Country Class, Large Country Class, Moon Class| Continent Class, Multi-Continent Class, Small Planet Class| Planet Class, Large Planet Class, Small Star Class [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: Multi Block Level, Small Town Level| City Level, Large Mountain Level| Island Level, Large Island Level, Moon Level| Country Level, Large Country Level, Moon Level| Continent Level, Multi-Continent Level, Small Planet Level| Planet Level, Large Planet Level, Small Star Level [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]: Godlike (Trained with Damus for several weeks non-stop; Meditated In Antartica for several days non-stop.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range Range]:''' Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with kunai, a few kilometers to Planetary with many attacks; thousands of kilometers to Planetary with shockwaves '''Standard Equipment: Thunder Blade, Lightning Gun [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]: Genius (Is easily the smartest of the Planeteers, and one of the smartest beings on the planet. He easliy hack some of the most advanced tech in the Universe. Outsmarted Ares and Athena. Was able to outsmart Thoth, who knows everything in the universe and knows everything that happens in then past and future. He says he knows over 25,000 way to toture and kill anopponent. Is an expert on 12 martial arts.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Base= *'Genshi': Genshi is a certain form of foreign energy that surrounds the multiverse, which only few can manipulate and even fewer can master. Users of Genshi can manipulate matter, light, reality, Darkness, and Existence Erasure to a certain extent, and it also grants it’s user an unique ability. Genshi can also shield users from Power Nullification and Absorption unless the opponent can directly manipulate the energy itself. **'Genshi Ability: Chrono Breaker': This ability gives Bolt the power to manipulate the very Concept of Time on a universal scale. He can accelerate, decelerate, stop, and erase time. He can manipulate his or an opponent’s personal time. **'Time Stop:' Can stop time for an indefinite amount of time on a Multiversal scale. **'Travel Reversal:' He has been shown to reverse time on a few occasions, such as the first time he uses it to reverse the damage of an attack. **'Time Travel': He has time travel several times during the series such as, when he travel to the Jurassic Period. **'Fast Foward': Speeds up time to drastically increase his speed. **'Chronos Slicer': He can erase the timelines of people, objects, or even universes, making them non-existent. **'Time Bolts': Uses Energy Blast infused with time to age opponents rapidly. This only ages them to the maximum they will win. ***'Awakened Ability: Renzokutai': During a fight against Zeidan, one of Dracula’s Servants, he gained the ability to manipulate space and physics as well, combining it with his time Manipulation. **'Chronos Slash:': A powerful sword slash capable of cutting through space and time. **'Black Matter Bolt Attack:' A powerful void based attack capable of erasing targets. However, using this paralyzes him. **'Personal Physics:' Can Manipulate the personal physics of anything. It has a time limit of 2 minutes. **'Gravity Manipulation': Can shut down or increase Gravity for a maximum of 10 minutes. *'Ki/Chi': Ki/Chi is the life energy of every living thing. It can be used for energy barriers, increase one’s stats, increase durability by a massive margin, fire energy blasts, adapt to any battlefield, sense the location and presence of ki sources, channeling ki, and Create Pressure. With Divine Ki, he can Erase Ki, erasing the life force of an opponent. *'Aura': Bolt can use different kinds of Aura, such as Electrical aura, Rage Aura, Defensive Aura, and Explosive Aura. *'Willpower': Willpower is one of the most powerful abilities in 2099:Zenith/Rebooted. The more powerful your Willpower is, the more resistant you are to certain abilities. Those with incredible levels of willpower have powers like Willpower Manipulation, Order Manipulation (Type 3), and resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) *'Arriaga Heritage': Due to being an Arriaga, he has numerous superhuman abilities, along with the ability to control electricity, the weather, tachyon particles, Quantum particles, invisibility, and intangibility. **'Weather Manipulation:' Bolt has shown to manipulate all kinds of weather and natural disasters. He can create clouds to ride on or create rain, creates Tornadoes, create Hurricanes, form massives tsunamis, create hail, fly, and manipulate electricity. **'Tachyon Manipulation': Bolt can use these faster than light particles to increase his speed, Fire tachyon blasts, can through any earthly material, and travel through space and time. **'Quantum Manipulation:' He can control quantum foam to warp reality. This takes a toll on his body when he uses it, so he uses it so finish fights quickly. **'Invisibility:' By moving at high speeds or using ki, he can make himself invisible. **'Intangibility:' He can phase through things on a Quantum Level, and can move his physical form across dimensions. |-|Thunder King Mode= |-|Power of Humanity= Key:Prologue/Legends Arc| Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc| Kazmir Arc| World War: 2100| Stellar Invasion Arc| EOS ''' Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: